


Discovering something new

by Frankyaprile99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankyaprile99/pseuds/Frankyaprile99
Summary: Harry discovered something new





	Discovering something new

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

  
Cravbe took a long hard look at Harry. "Yeah, there is. I'm quite frustrated tonight. Is there anyplace quiet and secret we can go?" Crabbe had a hungry look on his face as he stared at harry.

"Ye..Yeah.." Harry stuttered, "Follow me". They walked in silence as harry took Crabbe to and abandoned classroom that he sometimes went in to practice magic. Once they were inaide, Crabbe shut the door an locked it. He then loked at harry with a predatory look on his face.

" Come here!" He commanded, And harry obeyed wordlessly.

Crabbe grabbed and harry and crashed his lips against Harry's with ravenous kiss. Harry was left breathless as Crabbe devoured his mouth. He had never felt such a amazing sensation and felt himself go hard.

Crabbe kept kissing harry and pushed his tongue inside the smaller boy's mouth tangled it with Harry's inexperienced tongue. Harry moaned heavily and started to respond to the kiss. Crabbe pulled back and gave harry a leering grin. He latched on to Harry neck and started sucking heavily.

Harry could only gasp and moan like a bitch in heat. Crabbe pulled harry closer and harry felt the Slytherin's hardness against his thigh and it aroused him even more. He ground against the bigger boy's hardness. Crabbe suddenly pulled back from Harry's neck and stole another hungry kiss from Harry's lips that left him breathless.

"Enough" the brawny Slytherin suddenly said to the still dazed boy in front of him.Harry didn't know why he felt so aroused but he didn't care. He wanted to see where this went.

"Undress yourself!" Crabbe commanded and Harry complied instantly. He took off his robes, shirt and pants which left him in just a pair of boxers. As he undressed, so did Crabbe and soon, both boys where just in their underwear. Crabbe beckoned harry to come closer and kissed him again for a few seconds. He pulled back and stated, "On your knees" and helpfully pushed the smaller boy down. Harry lowered himself until he was in front of Crabbe's boxers. "Take them off" and harry obliged. 

Once the cover was removed, harry came into visual with the biggest cock he had ever seen. He couldn't help but get excited. " Go on.You know what to do". Harry nodded and started to lap with his tongue on the head of the big meaty cock. Crabbe let out a large groan that fueled Harry's courage and so harry took the head of the large cock into his mouth and started to suck lightly. Crabbe moaned and put husband on the back of Harry's head to slowly egg him on.

From them on Harry followed his instincts and let himself loose. He started to Bob his head on the cock and moaned. He sucked and slurped the big meaty appendage. As Crabbe watched, Harry continued to suck him off with large slurping sounds. He could only fit a little of the large cock in his mouth now but was getting better with every moment.

A series of wet sounds fill the room as Harry sucks with wild abandon. He sucks and slurps around the cock and grunts. His teeth slightly scrape the foreskin of the cock in front of him and he latched on the bigger boy's thighs for leverage. He feels the need to breathe and pulls off the cock with a wet plop, a wet strand of saliva and spit still connecting the cock to Harry's lips.

"Breath through your nose", Crabbe told the kneeling boy before him. He suddenly grabbed Harry's head by the hair and plunged him back on his cock.

A mewl escapes Harry's mouth as he is forced to suck again on the tasty cock in front of him, and Crabbe shudders as he rolled his hips into that wonderful wet mouth. Harry gagged on the large cock as he was unprepared but Crabbe was merciless and continued fucking Harry's mouth.

"Mmmmmm...mmmmmm! Look at you! Such a slut for my cock!" As harry continued to suck feverishly on Crabbe's cock. "What would the gryffindors say if they saw you now? Sucking my cock like a common whore!" Harry moaned and sucked even harder on Crabbe's cock. He jerked off what he couldn't fit into his mouth and slurped sloppily.

Crabbe continues to watch as Harry takes his cock deeper, and deeper into his throat. Crabbe couldn't believe how warm Harry's mouth felt as if his cock was stuck in a wet furnace. He bobbed Harry further on his cock and moaned heavily. If he wasn't careful, he would spill his seed down Harry's throat far early than he wanted to.

"You think I'm just gonna come in your mouth? Think its that easy?"

Harry bobs faster on the cock, slurping and sucking as he adjusted the width of his knees on the floor.

"Your gonna have to work harder than that."

Harry had a blissful look on his face as he bobbed his head up and down the large prick in his mouth making sloppy sounds in the process. Spit dribbled down his chin as harry was face fucked. The hard face fucking turned him on even harder and Harry moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. At this Crabbe put both hands on Harry's head and fucked his face even harder. 

Wet gagging noises and mewls filled the abandoned classroom as harry was brutally fucked.

Harry suddenly pulled of the cock with a wet plop and Nuzzled the big hairy balls beneath Crabbe's cock. He took one into his mouth and slurped on it. Harry could have spent an hour sucking and nuzzling the sweet fuzzy ovals of Crabbe's bollocks and kept showering Crabbe's balls with wet saliva. However the lure of Crabbe's cock was too strong and soon Harry found himself opening wide, sucking and licking, licking and sucking, sucking and sucking some more.

Crabbe grinned at the sight before him as Harry, with flushed cheeks doing his best to shove Crabbe's monstercock down his throat, his milky lips stretched thin around Crabbe's prick. 

" I think you should be known as the gryffindor golden slut instead of gryffindor golden boy". Crabbe laughed. Harry moaned and sucked Crabbe's cock even harder, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty stiffness of his cock. Harry's creamy mouth submerged Crabbe's flared cock head with saliva, the spit mixing with the thick precum from the slit on the cock. Harry swirled his tongue around the head of Crabbe's cock, shuddering with desire as he drank up thick globs of precum from Crabbe's tasty cock.

"Oh fuck!! That feels so amazing. your throat feels so good!! Keep doing what your doing whore!!"

Drool dribbled down Harry's chin as he sped up fucking his face on Crabbe's manmeat."I'm slurping on a Slytherin's cock." Harry thought dazedly.The knowledge of the obscene reality of what he was doing made his own cock even harder and and he felt a new found desire to taste the Slytherin's heavenly seed down his throat.

Crabbe suddenly pulled off Harry's head of his cock head with a wet plop a strand of spit still connecting Harry's lips to the cock as he looked up dazedly. Crabbe kissed harry hungrily and harry moaned as the brawny boy dominated his mouth with his tongue. Crabbe ended the kiss and told harry to continue the blowjob. Harry smiled and eagerly plunged his mouth on the Slytherin's shaft and started slurping heavily on Crabbe's rod."i could suck on this cock forever" thought harry.

Harry continued to suck loudly and wetly on Crabbe's magnificent shaft. His tongue lovingly swabbed Crabbe's crown with his spit." You're incredible Potter!" Crabbe yelled. This spurred harry on as he sucked and properly began to face fuck himself on the brawny Slytherin's cock. He wanted to ask how good his sucking was making Crabbe feel, or if he was doing this right, but harry didn't want to take Crabbe dick out of his mouth long enough to speak to him. Harry kept gurgling and slurping, covering Crabbe's cock in so much saliva that it oozed out of his lips onto his manhood and fell to the ground.

Harry eyes were full of lust, as he pumped Crabbe's cock. By now 20 minutes had passed and Crabbe still had not released his pent up load. Crabbe's mouth hung open as harry began wringing one hand back and forth his cock and sloppily sucking the rest of the big manmeat.

Harry grabbed Crabbe's behind and forced himself closer, and harder. Harry's hand squeezed Crabbe's ass cheeks as he eagerly devoured his lover's big appendage. Crabbe drives his cock forward and Harry submits utterly. Harry clings to Crabbe's thighs and tilts his face up to be used. Harry gets closer and closer to deep throating Crabbe's big cock. Crabbe focused on the sounds in the room. There were the sounds of sloppy sucking and Merlin's pants.... He could die happily right now. Harry was slurping and sucking on his cock, making little moaning noises and snuffling when he tried to deep throat Crabbe's monstrous length.Harry bobbed his head slicking Crabbe's rod with as much spit as he could manage. He pulled off and planted deep French kisses along the foreskin of Crabbe's dick and then began to enthusiastically bob his head up and down Crabbe's dick. Harry attacked Crabbe's cock with sloppy licks and moans. Crabbe suddenly conjures a mirror with a flick of his wand, to the side so that he could watch the scene from another cock. He nearly came at the sight. Harry's mouth was going up and down Crabbe's cock with sloppy enthusiasm, his cheeks flushed as he bobbed his head, eyes fluttering and making obscene sounds. Harry was sucking with pornographic enthusiasm. Harry mmmmmpphed, and pumped his hands along Crabbe's dick. Crabbe was fucking Harry's face in earnest, and harry was eagerly taking the dick down his throat and suckimg with all his strength. Harry slobbered and hummed, sending vibrations thorough out Crabbe's body, saliva leaking out of Harry's lips as he worked Crabbe's cock. "Oh fuck yes! I love these sound you're making" Crabbe babbled. Crabbe started thrusting his hips into Harry's mouth. Harry hummed his approval as he impaled his mouth in Crabbe's cock with sloppy enthusiasm. Harry suddenly deep throated the cock, liking the way it made it hard for him to breathe and bobbed fast. He buried his nose into the soft curls at the base of Crabbe's cock and rested his hands on Crabbe's ass, pulling him even closer as he slurped the cock down his throat and held it. He moaned around the thick flesh as crabbe sped up fucking Harry's throat even harder. Crabbe grunted as he fucked Harry's mouth passionately. He was beginning to get close to releasing his cum down Harry's throat. "Once I cum I'm going to take your other hole" crabbe whispered to the kneeling boy in front of him. Hearing this, harry got excited even more and took Crabbe's entire length down his throat. Opening his mouth but keeping the head inside, harry spewed a mouthful of saliva down Crabbe's length. His hand caught the spit and slowly began to jerk it up and cock Harry spreaded the spit up and down Crabbe's long shaft, making sure it was a sloppy blowjob. Drawing his lips back and forth, he jerked the big cock. Spewing more saliva across Crabbe's cock, harry made it shimmer and shine with thick layers of spit. The room was filled with slaps and jerks as harry strikes back and forth Crabbe's cock, the saliva making the blowjob as sloppy as it could get. Harry's mouth was covered in saliva and his spit had begun to dribble down to his chest as he deep throated his lovers big cock. Crabbe was in heaven and couldn't help himself, reaching out he grabbed Harry's head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry's throat. Crabbe busied himself with fucking the eager Boy's face making the wizard gag every once in awhile on his dick. Harry alternated between tounging the head, humming and sucking the whole dick. Crabbe fucked Harry's mouth lazily as he came to a realization. He began to Bob Harry's head faster on his cock.  
"Oh fuck. Oh fuck I'm about to cum.I'm Cumming!!. Swallow it all whore!" Harry's mouth was suddenly flooded with cum with salty taste but harry obediently drank it all down. Crabbe kept releasing load after load into Harry's wet mouth and harry kept slurping. Harry foggily sucked the cock through it's orgasm, licking and kissing. Harry grabbed Crabbe's ass and brought him closer to his mouth. Harry squeezed and massaged Crabbe's large meaty ass cheeks as he drank the numerous loads of semen down his throat. Crabbe's cock was like a hose, dumping mouthfuls of seed down Harry's eager throat. Harry didn't disappoint and slurped and gulped down all the seed released in his throat. For a few minutes, crabbe kept Cumming in Harry's wet mouth and Harry swallowed it all with enthusiasm. As crabbe began to pull his cock out of Harry's throat, harry stopped him, wrapping his thin arms around Crabbe's hips and pulling them to his face, impaling his throat with Crabbe's cock again. Harry whimpered cutely as he began to bob his head again but was stopped by crabbe gently. "Now now, my sweet little whore you will get plenty of chances to suck my cock down your throat and drink my seed but for now I'm must claim your other hole" with that he pulled his cock from Harry's mouth with a wet pop. A thin strand of cum,spit and saliva still connected Harry's milky lips to the head of Crabbe's cock. Harry looked up at crabbe as the bigger boy pulled him up by the shoulders and turned him around. "You lubed up my cock enough to take your tight ass." He grinned at the gryffindor. Crabbe lined up harry, and bent him over. "Crabbe wait, I'm not...OHHHHHHHH!!!" Harry suddenly screamed at the sudden intrusion into his body and gasped. Crabbe started thrusting into Harry's ass and brought his hands to Harry's front and started teasing the smaller wizard. Crabbe pinched Harry's nipples and rolled them around Hus stubby fingers. Harry gasped and moaned and pushed himself back into the other boys body. "Ooh.. Aahh..Ohhhh..Aanhhh... Hhmmmm..." Crabbe thrusted hard and sucked on Harry's neck. He brought one hand on Harry's cock and jerked him off as he fucked the smaller kid. Harry felt amazing and moaned out Crabbe's name. He started moaning uncontrollably. " Fuck me!! Fuck me!! Oh god fuck me harder!!!!" Harry moaned and screamed. Crabbe turned Harry's mouth around kissed him to shut up the boy's moans. Harry moaned into the other boy's mouth. Crabbe tangled his tongue with Harry's and kissed him even harder while pinching his nipple and jerking off his cock. Harry put an arm around the bigger boys neck from behind and pulled him closer, as he got fucked harder and harder. Harry kept kissing crabbe with wild abandon. His moans were muffled by Crabbe's mouth as he battled with Crabbe's tongue. Crabbe suddenly started bucking and thrusting his hips harder and harry realised that he was about to come. Harry's own cock was being jerked by crabbe and he was closer to orgasm as well.  
"Mmmmmpppphhhh.....Mmmmppphhhhhh" harry moaned while making out heavily with the brawny Slytherin. Crabbe pulled off his mouth from harry, saliva dripping from their lips. " I'm about to cum" he said roughly as he fucked the smaller boy. I'm gonna fill you up with my cum." Harry only gasped and groaned. " SSShhhitt!!!! UUUWWWHHH!!!!!! OOOOHHH, YYEEAAHHH, MMGGHHH!!!!!" His moans were incomprehensible, his screams getting louder as crabbe slapped his hand on Harry's ass and fucked him harder than ever. Crabbe realised that Harry's ass was getting tighter and tighter and he could not help himself anymore. He jerked off Harry's cock, and fucked him until he burst inside the smaller boy's ass. Harry came, and came hard. He spilled out his seed all over Crabbe's hand and felt his ass being filled with Crabbe's seed. He was in euphoria and decided that being fucked by a man was amazing. Crabbe pulled out of Harry's red ass with a wet plop and harry fell to the floor, his legs too tired and weak to keep him standing. "Clean me up" crabbe ordered and harry obligingly sucked the boys cock into his mouth. Harry swirled his tongue around the shaft and deep throated it. He sucked eagerly, the combined taste of Crabbe's cum and his ass excited him. He slurped around the big cock tasting all the juices and and moaned. Once it was clean of all juices, harry regretfully let go of the cock in his mouth with a wet plop, spit dribbling down his chin. "Good boy." Crabbe complimented the gryffindor and got dressed quickly. "Same time tomorrow" he told the other wizard and left the room. Harry scrambled to pick up his clothes thinking that he couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


End file.
